Far Out
by Cemmarch
Summary: A story of a Trainer named Gwen who travels the Sinnoh Region. My First Story, I promise the chapters will get more exciting and longer as time goes on.


Far Out

"Aspen, I can't take it anymore!" Gwen screamed into the phone. "They're arguing again, and this time I've had it!"

Aspen sighed, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Gwen paused and thought (which was rare). "I'm going to take my grandparents up on their offer. They've always wanted me to travel, and have been offering me eggs to do just that."

Aspen responded enthusiastically, "That's great, I-"

Gwen continued, "If you meet me at the town square of Rustboro Friday, I'll be there from my grandparent's daycare."

* * *

><p>Gwen hung up the phone and began to plan frantically. Now what? All she wanted to do was to escape the constant bickering. Her parents had finally driven her to this and there was no changing her mind. She'd been listening to this for fourteen years now and she was done. Her grandparents, who ran the daycare, had been trying to get her to go on her journey for three years now. Well, Gwen thought, it's time to take them up on their offer. Luckily the trip to the daycare near Mauville from Rustboro is much shorter than it used to be. Some trainers had come and finished the tunnel for the workers and the Whismur had long since moved away. Even Team Aqua and Magma had disbanded, leaving the path fairly safe for a girl with a couple of Repels.<p>

Gwen started traveling and came out of the tunnel. As she came out, she saw a sign stating:

"Notice: Due to a lack of participation, the Contest Hall has been closed. This building is being refurbished and converted for the use of battling."

Gwen kept walking, thinking that she would come back to visit the place to train. She kept walking into Route 117 and immediately Trainers began to swarm around her. Once however, they learned that she didn't have any Pokémon with her, they left her alone. She started to run unhindered to the daycare where her parents lived, leaving herself breathless when she got there. Her grandfather was surprised to see her, but chuckled under his breath anyway.

"Grandpa!" Gwen exclaimed, "I've come to take you up on your offer!"

Her grandfather smiled knowingly and started to walk inside, "I knew you would eventually. Traveling is in your blood. Come inside now so we can talk for awhile."

He looked at his granddaughter, who had curly, red-gold hair and slate grey eyes that seemed to peirce ones soul._ She's intimidating,_ he mused. He rembered even now how headstrong and impulsive she could and still can be. He remembered the first time she came to visit the daycare. She was only six and she walked right up to a Seviper and began to pet it. He shook his head and smiled at the memory.

Once they were inside and seated, Gwen's Grandmother came in carrying a tray filled with enough food for ten. "You don't eat enough," she said, "You need to get some meat on your bones."

Gwen sighed, "Grandma, I fine really. I eat enough to stay healthy."

Her Grandmother laughed," I was talking to Grandpa."

They laughed for awhile, enjoying the joke and each other's company. Grandpa and Grandma's Pokémon, a Plusle and Minun, cuddled up with me hoping to get a scratch. I was suckered into it and began to scratch them both behind the I did Graandpa began to look at me seriously.

He began with, " So you want to travel. Any ideas of what you are going to do?"

"I'd like to take the Hoenn Leuage challenge, " I responded, " I think I could do really well."

Grandfather continued to study me for awhilebefore sighing. "Well, I guess I can help you there. I have an egg here that a trainer didn't want to keep. I'll even give you a couple Great balls to help you start out."

Gwen squealed with excitement. "Thank you so much! I promise I'll take good care of it! What's in it anyway?"

Gwen's Grandfather laughed, "Now why would I tell you that? All I will tell you is that it is going to hatch soon.'

Grandmother looked at the clock and said, "You might as well stay the night. It's too late to head back."

"Ok Grandma, I'll stay," Gwen said," I just have to be back by Friday."

* * *

><p>Gwen settled down and got ready to go to sleep. She plopped down and turned her head to the side to stare at the egg. She spoke to it, telling it her fears and dreams. She explained how all she wanted was peace at home and how this journey would be a way to escape some of the arguments. She closed her eyes and spoke, " Whatever, night."<p> 


End file.
